


Lazy Mornings

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Direction, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Tribbing, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have lazy morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

Waking up next to Harry was still a new thing for Louis. It still excited her and made her stomach swoop pleasantly. Harry looked impossibly young in her sleep with her face relaxed completely and her pink lips parted just a fraction as she breathed. Her curls were everywhere whenever they woke up – splayed above her head, tickling Louis’ face and on a couple of occasions, she’d woken up with a mouthful of Harry’s hair that she had spat out upon waking. She couldn’t be mad at Harry for it, though, especially not when Harry looked at her with her big, sleepy, innocent looking eyes and her brow furrowed in confusion. 

Waking up next to an adorable, sleeping Harry was like the epitome of everything good in the world. 

Louis knew that was a far stretch but it sure felt like it. 

They had only moved in together just over two weeks ago and everything was still big, new and scary but it was also safe and perfect as well. Their lives were twining perfectly together, in every aspect, and Louis loved it. 

Louis looked over at Harry who was still sound asleep and she carefully extracted herself from her girlfriend’s grasp. Harry tended to cling onto Louis like an octopus when they slept, throwing her arms and legs around Louis to hold her down. It had been surprising at first, especially when it happened in the middle of the night the first time they had shared a bed. Louis had woken up and found herself fully encompassed by Harry, complete with Harry’s hair in her mouth and Harry’s arm between her boobs. It was something Louis had quickly got used to, though. Now they were together properly, Louis found she loved it more than she would care to admit. 

She carefully set Harry’s long limbs back on the bed and smiled as Harry immediately curled into Louis’ pillow, clutching it in her hands. Louis tugged the blankets back over her girlfriend and bent over to slip on a pair of knickers and a tank top. She was certain the tank top was Harry’s from the way it hung off one of her shoulders but she found she didn’t care as she left their room for the bathroom. Louis pushed the door over and relieved herself quickly before freshening herself up. She scrubbed a fist in the corner of her eyes to get rid of the sleep that had built up there and brushed her teeth straight after. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and ran a hand through her chin length hair to get rid of the tangles. 

After poking her tongue out at her reflection, Louis turned back to the sink to run some warm water over her face. She had her face in a towel when she felt a hand slide across her hip and up the tank top she was wearing. 

“Wha’re’doin’ up so early?” Harry muttered, pressing her lips to the back of Louis neck in soft, sleepy kisses. 

“Had to pee,” Louis replied. 

Harry grunted out a response and let go of Louis. She sleepily made her way to the toilet as well and Louis rolled her eyes fondly. 

“Come back to bed when you’re done,” she said. “Don’t forget to wash your hands.”

“Yes’m,” Harry mumbled. 

Louis left Harry alone and crawled back under the covers of the bed. She grabbed Harry’s pillow and pulled it close. It smelled like Harry. It made Louis smile. A few moments later, Harry re-entered the bedroom, still completely naked from the night before. Louis watched with an appreciative gaze as Harry stretched her arms above her head. Her curly hair fell in waves down her back and she cracked an eye open to glance at Louis watching her.

“Tease,” Louis muttered. 

Harry pouted. “Am not,” she replied. She crossed the room and slipped under the covers next to Louis again and pressed in close. “Why are you wearing clothes?” she asked, sounding put out. “I don’t like that.”

Louis huffed out a laugh. “It’s cold out there.”

“Isn’t,” Harry protested. “I’m warm, c’mere, cuddle with me naked.”

Harry bodily moved her closer, slipping her arms around Louis’ middle, still both on their sides facing each other. Her hand went back up underneath the tank top to stroke at the skin across Louis’ spine. She tugged at the material until it had bunched up underneath Louis’ armpits. Louis had no choice but to take it off and Harry let out a happy noise. She immediately dipped her head and took the nipple closest to her into her mouth, sucking on it lightly. Louis’ breath hitched and she arched into Harry’s mouth, her hand tangling in the curls at the back of Harry’s head. Harry hummed and her tongue dragged over the hardened nub of Louis’ nipple once more before she released it.

Her hands travelled down to Louis’ knickers and she tugged at the elastic once before Louis nodded. Harry pushed the offending item of clothing away and threw it over the edge of the bed. She grabbed a handful of Louis’ arse and pulled her even closer.

“Kiss me,” Harry whispered. Louis nodded and leaned forwards so she could kiss Harry properly. Harry’s mouth was warm and her lips were impossibly soft. She opened her mouth immediately underneath Louis’ own and they both sighed when their tongues touched. Louis shifted closer to Harry in the bed, stroking her free hand down Harry’s side as they kissed, the other still tangled in Harry’s hair. 

Their bodies moved together automatically. Harry spread Louis’ legs just enough to fit her own thigh between Louis’ own and she pressed it right up into Louis’ crotch. Louis broke the kiss on a moan when Harry’s thigh pushed right up against her pussy in the best way possible. Harry rocked forwards and Louis’ breath hitched at the movement. She scrabbled for a hold on Harry, settling for gripping at Harry’s shoulders as Harry thrust forwards again.

“Fuck,” Louis breathed. Harry repeated the action and Louis’ eyes fluttered shut. She let the sensation wash over her as Harry kept rubbing her thigh against Louis’ pussy. She could feel the wet drag of each movement as Harry’s thigh worked between her legs. 

Harry grabbed Louis’ left thigh and hiked it over her hip, forcing them closer. She shifted again and Louis opened her eyes when she realised what Harry was doing. She eagerly moved, slipping her own thigh between Harry’s legs so Harry could get off too. Harry groaned and automatically thrust forwards the moment Louis’ thigh came into contact with her pussy and Louis couldn’t help but smile. She loved being the reason for the noises that came from Harry.

They shifted together again until they were impossibly close. It was a little awkward and Louis was certain that her leg was going to fall asleep if they didn’t orgasm very, very soon, but it was very, very worth it, in her mind. Harry pressed down against Louis’ thigh and Louis could feel how wet she was already. She gripped onto Harry’s leg as tightly as she dared to and rutted forwards. Harry’s eyes rolled back into her head and Louis repeated the movement. They eventually got a rhythm happening and Louis could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. She watched Harry’s face carefully, taking in every sharp inhalation of breath, every lip bite, every flutter of her eyes. Louis pressed as close to Harry as possible, kissing her hotly as they rocked together. 

Harry’s orgasm hit her first. Harry’s fingers dug into the flesh of Louis’ upper arm as she shamelessly ground down against Louis’ thigh, the wetness spreading across her skin. Her breasts pressed against Louis’ as she snuggled forwards, cuddling into Louis for a few long moments. Her mouth pressed kisses across Louis’ chest wherever she could reach. She nipped at Louis’ chin and Louis smiled, tilting her face down so she could kiss Harry properly. 

Louis tightened her arms around Harry’s middle and rutted down onto Harry’s thigh. Harry’s eyes widened and she licked her lips before kissing Louis again. She pressed her thigh harder against Louis’ pussy and Louis automatically ground down against it. The friction was amazing and she found a rhythm again that had her orgasming a few short minutes later, clinging onto Harry for all she was worth.

Harry hummed happily and kissed Louis, her tongue slipping into Louis’ mouth to rub against Louis’ own. She fisted a hand in Louis hair, fingers pressing against her scalp ever so slightly.

A moment later, Harry pushed Louis on her back and climbed on top of her. She placed Louis’ legs on either side of her own hips and ducked her head down to kiss Louis again. Louis lifted a leg to hook it around Harry’s hip to bring Harry closer. She loved having Harry like this, so close together in such an intimate way. 

Harry pulled back and trailed kisses down Louis’ chest. She took one nipple into her mouth while she rolled the other between her finger and her thumb, hardening them both. Louis breathed heavily, her chest heaving under the attention. She could feel her nipples straining against her skin as Harry worked them both, making sure to suck on both of them before breaking away. 

“So beautiful, Lou,” Harry muttered as she kissed across Louis’ ribs. One hand cupped Louis’ right breast as Harry kissed her way down Louis’ left side, her tongue dipping into the spaces where her ribs separated. Louis’ hand covered Harry’s own, lacing their fingers together as Harry made her way lower down the bed.

She settled between Louis’ spread legs a moment later, their fingers still twined together. Louis’ breathing grew heavier as Harry pressed open mouthed kisses into her thighs. She felt them trembling under Harry’s mouth, the touch going straight through her.

“So good,” Harry whispered. “Lou, look at me.” 

Louis’ eyes fluttered open and she looked down at Harry who had settled between her legs, her breath hot and her mouth oh so close to where Louis needed it. 

“Going to make you come just with my mouth.” Louis whined and squeezed their joined hands a little tighter.

The first swipe of Harry’s tongue surprised Louis. She bucked down into the movement automatically and Harry’s free hand wound around Louis thigh and pressed against her hip to hold her still. Louis licked her dry lips and squeezed at Harry’s hand again, letting her know that she was ready, that she wanted more.

“Please,” Louis whimpered.

That was all of the motivation that Harry needed, apparently, as her whole mouth closer over Louis’ wet pussy a moment later. Her tongue trailed from Louis’ entrance right to her swollen clit. It was still sensitive from her first orgasm but Harry seemed content to just lick lazily. She swiped her tongue over the hardening nub of Louis’ clit once more before dipping her head down to Louis’ entrance once more. She pushed her tongue inside and Louis felt her muscles clenching around Harry automatically.

“So wet,” Harry said, her breath puffing across Louis’ pussy. “Taste so good, Louis.”

Louis whined and bucked down to try and get some more friction but Harry was holding herself back just enough. Louis let out a frustrated whine and Harry made an amused noise before startling Louis by pressing her mouth down once more. Harry’s tongue felt amazing. She flicked her tongue inside of Louis again, hardening it so it thrust deeper into Louis before pulling out completely.

Harry’s tongue flattened and she swiped small licks across Louis’ clit, making Louis whine.

“Harry, please,” she whimpered. 

“Not yet, Lou,” Harry replied. She ran her soft, flat tongue over Louis’ clit once more before moving her mouth lower, kissing and licking all over Louis’ pussy everywhere except where Louis desperately needed it. 

Harry fucked her tongue into Louis, curling it as far as she could inside of her. Louis was certain that Harry’s jaw must have been aching by now but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything out loud. Instead, she let out another moan as Harry pressed her tongue in harder. 

“Fuck,” Louis panted, her eyes opening to look down at Harry between her legs. Harry glanced up a moment later and she pulled back with a smile. Her hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat and she used her free hand to push it away from her face. She looked so beautiful. Harry turned her head and kissed Louis’ trembling thigh, her tongue swiping across the slightly sweaty skin, leaving a trail of wetness where Harry licked. “Please.”

“Okay,” Harry replied with a grin. She dipped her head once more and covered Louis’ pussy with her mouth. 

Louis cried out when Harry’s tongue touched her clit again. It was swollen and sensitive and Louis just wanted to come. Harry knew exactly how far to push Louis each time for an amazing orgasm and she used it to her advantage.

Harry’s tongue started moving hard and fast against Louis clit and she moaned loudly. She dropped her free hand into Harry’s hair and gripped tightly; tugging so Harry kept her mouth exactly where Louis needed it. Harry groaned and pushed in harder. Louis entire body started to shake and her orgasm pooled in her stomach. She whimpered and let out a strangled cry before she came, panting heavily, her fingers of one hand clutching Harry’s hand tightly, the other hand keeping Harry’s face against her pussy as she rode out her orgasm. 

She slumped against the bed a moment later, her breathing laboured and her chest heaving as she tried to get oxygen back into her lungs. Harry carefully extracted Louis hand from her hair and Louis let it drop onto the bed. Harry kissed at her thigh again before moving to the spot where her thigh and hip met. Louis hummed in pleasure, a smile spreading across her face. 

Harry kissed right over Louis’ clit again and Louis twitched from the over-sensitivity. Her tongue dipped inside of Louis again, licking at all of her wetness. She knew Harry loved this part, licking her clean. It felt good for Louis, too. She loved feeling Harry’s tongue slide inside of her until Harry was satisfied. 

Louis’ skin tingled all over as Harry kissed her way up Louis’ body until they were face to face. She gently cupped Harry’s face in both of her hands and brought their lips together so they could kiss. She could taste herself on Harry’s tongue and let out a moan. 

“Lou,” Harry whispered and Louis nodded. She slipped her hand between Harry’s legs and quickly pushed two fingers inside of Harry. The wetness surrounded her fingers immediately and she knew that Harry was close again. She pressed her thumb against Harry’s clit and Harry shuddered above her. 

Louis tilted her head up to kiss Harry again and she pushed her tongue into Harry’s mouth while Harry fucked herself hard down on Louis’ fingers. Her hips moved of their own accord and moments later, she came again, clenching tightly around Louis’ fingers. Louis slowly dragged them out from inside of Harry, making sure that she rubbed over Harry’s sensitive clit before bringing them up to her mouth. She sucked them clean and Harry let out a soft, mewling sound before slumping onto the bed next to Louis. 

They curled around each other, pressing in as close as they could. Louis kissed Harry lazily, too exhausted to put more effort into it. Harry didn’t seem to care, it seemed, if the way her lips were barely moving was any indication.

Harry hummed softly and a slow smile spread across her lips. “Sleep again now,” she said.

Louis chuckled and tugged the sheets back up over them. “Okay,” she agreed, kissing Harry until they fell asleep wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [here](http://star55.tumblr.com), if you like. ♥  
> My ask is always open for cisgirl larry prompts if you have an idea you want to share. Or just to say hi. No pressure. =)


End file.
